


白日

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 监禁play+宠物play
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

平野紫耀掀开被盖得严严实实的被子，让自己已经出了一层薄汗的身体被微凉的空气环抱住，舒服地哼起鼻歌来。他脸颊的绯红色仍未褪去，白皙的身体上的淡红色痕迹此时已经沉淀变暗，像被奇异可怖的蛇所缠绕着，牵制着他的举动。

他揉了揉有些凸起的小腹，想起主人的话：“我把精液全都射进去，灌满紫耀的肚子，紫耀肯定会怀上我的小孩。”

现在这隆起的部分就是主人的精液吗？他好奇地戳了戳，凹陷的部分带来奇异的胀痛感，好像在提醒其中确实有什么存在着。

他开心地扬起了嘴角，满足地用温热的手掌覆上那块起伏的皮肤，仿佛在提前感受着未成性的生命。他希望主人的话是真的，希望他的肚子里能变出个孩子来，这样当白天主人离开时就会有可以陪着他的人了，他再也不用一个人发呆，不用被等待主人回家的焦急填满胸口、难受得在床上打滚。他会把他最喜欢的食物和孩子分享，会像他最喜欢的被主人亲吻额头那样落下温柔的吻以示友好，那样他的新朋友一定会喜欢上他的。

他想起白天百无聊赖的时间，故意长长地大叹了口气。他已经在这个小小的空间里探险了上百回了，把能挖掘出的宝藏都找了个遍，最后又会回到对他来说像港湾一样的这个被窝中。有时他呈大字型躺在被子上，盯着一成不变的昏暗灯光，不知道主人所说的“白日”何时才会结束。这时他会记起主人在床边准备的几个玩具，可以供他消磨时间。当他挑选的玩具在他的后穴滋滋震动时，他全身都为此颤抖，像他的身体深处被抛下一枚炸弹。他不知羞耻地大声发出连续高亢的呻吟，就像主人教他的那样，将泛起痒意的身体在被团起的洁白棉被上磨蹭。即使到了快感冲刷尽意识的地步，他仍记得主人不让他触碰自己的身体的命令。挺立的乳尖在略粗糙的布料上摩擦，变成嫣红的硬粒。下身的柱体被这粗暴的对待刺激得堪堪吐出了透明前液，可欲望的气球只愈加膨胀变大，却找不到那一尖点去戳破、释放。呻吟渐渐地带上了痛苦的哭腔，摩擦的速度也越来越快，可他仿佛追着吊在面前的萝卜而不断奔跑的马儿，永远都到不了终点。他努力地回想主人的触碰，粗糙的手掌揉搓他的胸部，指尖捻住他肿大的乳头，搅起一池电流般的酥麻感。可这还不够，他还想要更多，更激烈的。身后无机质的玩具仿佛变成了主人青筋怒张的肉棒嵌进他的后穴，穴道的每一个褶皱都被撑得舒展开来。身前可怜的性器也被宽大的手掌磨出皮似地用力撸动。现实被置换，他咿咿啊啊地高喊出声，在记忆潮汐的包围下，达到了高潮。

接下来的一切总是浑浑噩噩的。即使闭上眼睛仍有无法理解的景象歪歪斜斜地出现。等到他颤抖着睁开眼睛，主人的那个已经埋入他的体内了。他收拢起后穴，感受着这真实的温度。确认了自己真的不再是一个人，大大的笑容在他的脸上荡开，他用双臂环住主人的脖子，将他拉近以便亲吻他的脸颊，双腿也勾住了那粗壮的腰身，好像考拉在单纯地亲近一棵树。可那人却接收到了情欲的讯息，大出大入地挺动了起来。

耳边不绝的水声终于停止，“吱呀”一声，他的主人出现在他面前，带着些许怒意地呵斥他将被子踢到一边的行为，然后让他乖乖等待着，自己出了房间的门。

窸窸窣窣的声音穿过虚掩的门传入房间，他攥住被子，用力把头埋入枕头中。

他知道主人在找什么。那是一张有宽大白边的皱巴巴的照片，他和主人的合照。主人时不时就会避开他拿出这张合照，在阳台抽一根烟，等烟雾完全消散了才收起。他曾经好奇地找出它偷看过。奇怪的是，他完全不记得什么时候照过这张相片，而且那上面的人明显比他现在在镜子中看到的自己要年幼。那好像是一个他更熟悉的自己。

可当他向主人询问那个自己时，主人的脸色突然变得扭曲，颤抖着抽出腰间的坚硬皮带，捉住他的头发，用力往他的身上抽下。自那以后，他之再没问过关于那张照片的事。因为他迷迷糊糊地懂得了那是他本不该看到东西。

他也知道主人不会找到它了。

因为另一个男人拿走了它。那个男人笑嘻嘻地悄声对他说，这可以让他自由。

自由。他一开始没明白这是什么意思。

男人告诉他，这意味着他可以见到真正的白日了。

他咬着下唇，低头想了很久很久，最终点了头。他想他只不过是想稍微走出昏暗的房间看一看，就那么一会儿就行。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意避雷

平野紫耀第一次见到那个承诺他白日的男人时也是主人第一次让别人进入他们的空间。  
  
“能找到这么可爱的宠物，真是羡慕你啊！”沾染着酒臭的男人居高临下地俯视着还躺在床上睡眼惺忪的平野，打量的眼神像是蛇信子冰凉地游走在裸露的肌肤上。这让他不禁打了个冷颤，后退着扯过棉被，想要将自己埋入其中。  
  
可男人对此只是嘿嘿地笑着，一只腿跪上了床，伸手要将他拉近。柔软的棉被凹陷了一角，让他心中也轰隆隆地坍塌了一片，他惊慌地抬眼盯着一直站在男人身后却毫不作为的主人，弓起的背脊像作势要逃走的兔子般，只等着一个信号。  
  
他的主人那原本就薄的嘴唇此时已变成了一条线，浑浊的眼睛看不出感情，可脸上松弛的肌肉却在微微颤抖。  
  
“就今晚…服从白鸟先生吧。”  
  
“哎呀，您说什么呢？就今晚什么的，是不是太无情了点？”  
  
白鸟仍是笑嘻嘻的，看也不看背后的人，掀开被子的动作却强硬了起来。攥紧棉被的手不甘地松开了，重新暴露在空气中的皮肤被男人投下的阴影所笼罩。  
  
当散发着腥味的阴茎拍打在平野紫耀脸上时，也同时抽走了他胸腔中的空气。即使不甚理解，但他心里仍对此产生了本能的抗拒。他紧咬着嘴唇、又看了主人一眼，可那张没有表情的脸只是像在默默重复先前的指令。  
  
他张开颤抖的双唇，那粗大的物体立刻不由分说地挤了进来。男人发出舒服的长叹，像喝完啤酒后毫无形象地打起长嗝。平野紫耀皱着眉头闭起了双眼，企图让大脑的空白海浪冲刷走占据口鼻的带走侵略性的味道。  
  
察觉到了他的消极对应，白鸟挥掌打上那被阴茎撑得凸起的脸颊。伴随着一声闷哼，阴茎滑出他的口中。“啪”的清脆声音在静得可怕的屋中响起，像直接生生拍打在心脏上。  
  
“喂，你没教过你的宠物怎么口交吗？”男人拖着长长的音调，回头夸张地大喊，“不会吸又不会舔的，太没用了吧！”  
  
没有回应的声音响起，白鸟嗤笑一声，又拍拍怔怔的平野的脸颊，“看来只能由我来替你主人教你了。”  
  
“你先握着它”白鸟展示般在平野面前抖动那可怖的肉棒，“对就是这样。操，你的手可真嫩，我的小兄弟都流口水了。”  
  
白鸟将自己起了茧的手掌覆上平野的手，操纵着前后撸动起柱身来，“把前面的部分尽可能含住。”渗着前液龟头戳在平野丰满的嘴唇上，从缝隙强硬地挤入。  
  
“像吃棒棒糖一样舔，像吸奶嘴一样嘬，懂了没？ ”白鸟大着嗓门含糊不清地说道。平野有些害怕地抬眼望了望，眼眶中打转的泪水模糊扭曲了视线，无法看得真切，只能犹豫着按他的话动了起来。  
  
原本这笨拙的动作对膨胀的欲望不过是隔靴搔痒程度，可是配合上身下那泫然欲泣的表情，倒也让他满足了几分征服欲。他进而放弃温和的教学，开始粗暴原始地在身下的人口中深入深出。炽热坚硬的性器如同严刑拷打的棍棒，像要捅破狭窄的喉咙一般激烈地暴动着。生理性的泪水终于忍不住顺着脸庞流下，求救般的呜咽全部被无情地捣碎。  
  
等那残暴的怪物被撤回，新鲜的空气充盈肺部时，平野以为这场惩罚终于结束了，下一秒射撒在他脸上的白浊液体让他的心又沉了回去。  
  
他不知道自己做错了什么，但他一定是错了。不然主人不会这样惩罚他，让他这么痛。  
  
因为在那个男人走后，为了他犯的错，主人甚至亲自惩罚了他。  
  
他之前从没见过那样的主人，面容扭曲，细长的眼睛泛着狠意，像野兽一样低吼着：  
  
“你是我的。”  
  
他想说他是的、他知道了，所以可以把将他体内五脏六腑搅弄得生疼的东西拿出去吗？  
  
可是他哭得直打嗝，根本说不出话。  
  
那也是主人第一次占有他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意避雷

盘满青筋的狰狞巨物在柔软的胸部肆虐蹭弄着，被折磨得泛红的白皙皮肤上，粘稠的前液和先前舔舐的口水混在一起覆上了一层水光，平野紫耀只好紧咬下唇努力把自己不多的乳肉聚拢得更紧，以满足在胸口处贪婪索取的怪物。  
  
上方传来白鸟混杂在喘息中的咒骂声，仿佛在吃力地驾驭胯下不得满足的发情之物，他干脆调转方向，扶着阴茎将流泪的马眼顶上平野挺立的乳头，乳尖竟就这样挤进了缝中。嫩肉被紧夹的异样快感电流般袭来，整个胸部泛开一阵酥麻，让平野倒吸一口气。羞耻感像气球般膨胀，血色爬上了双颊，他低着头向另一边望去，心里只祈祷着快点结束。  
  
可是白鸟却只是烦躁地低吼了一声，突然握着他的肩头，将他推倒在床上，急呼呼地打开他的双腿。突然天旋地转的景象让他愣了一下，随即感受到施在他双膝上的力，他心里一紧，立刻闭起腿，撑着手往后退去。  
  
白鸟当即握住他的一只脚踝，欺身向前，“喂，一次而已，让我插一插也没关系吧。你身上其他地方我都快玩腻了。”  
  
平野不愿直视男人泛着精光的眼睛，歪头看着攥着手边的床单的手，只是狠狠地摇头。  
  
“啧。”男人咂了一下舌，“那我就蹭蹭不进去，行了吧。”  
  
平野抿了抿唇，有些犹豫。今天男人周围像有黑雾笼罩般，让他莫名生出了会被黑暗吞没的慌张感。可以的话，他只想让今晚像往常一样没有任何意外地结束。  
  
可男人却等不及回答，直接拽住握在手中的脚踝，将身下的人生生拉向自己，勾着打开以条腿，将自己挤了进去。  
  
“没关系的，你的主人不是告诉过你，在不超过的范围内要好好听我的话吗？”  
  
当分身的光滑头部抵上他毫无防备的后穴时，平野被这突然贴近的炽热吓得浑身一抖，本能地收紧了穴口。敏感的头部像被一张温软湿热的小嘴舔弄一样，男人粗喘着，握着性器来回擦过腚沟，抚过一道道褶皱，又在后穴画圈打转，不时地顶弄一下，那周围的穴肉就温柔地包裹上来。  
  
平野用力紧着眼睛，企图将所有的感官和肉体分离。还有34分钟，他在脑海里数起数来。马上主人就会回来了。  
  
可下一秒，下身突然传来直冲头顶的撕裂感，他空白的脑中瞬间只剩下嘈杂的嗡嗡声。他疼得想叫出声，可却都被一只粗糙厚实的手掌所阻隔。  
  
“不要叫，否则到时候被惩罚的可是你。”男人盯着他的眼睛，恶狠狠地警告道。  
  
一瞬，恐惧如凭空滋生出的带刺藤蔓缠绕上他的身体。  
  
他想起主人阴沉的脸，主人拿在手中的布满裂痕的皮带和在他耳边低喃的话。  
  
恐惧从心脏喷溢而出，点点渗出皮肤，胜过了脑中背叛的钝痛。  
  
而这天秤的倒戈也如不停舞动的火焰般折磨着他。  
  
加上硬物在他生涩的甬道无情的推进，像绞肉机般将他的肉体从内部开始搅碎。他眨眨干涩得生疼的眼睛，大颗的眼泪立刻跳了出来，但漏出的呜咽在嘴边就被碾碎。  
  
等肉根整根没入，白鸟长吁一口气，松开捂住平野嘴部的手，捧起他的臀部，自上而下快速操干起来。  
  
性器在体内的顶撞仿佛暴风雨夜的狂乱雨点般不停歇地落下，撞得他的身体摆动得像即将飘零的树叶。他咬起自己的指关节，不让绵延的呻吟从口中逃出。也许因为忍得超过了极限，他双眼失神，胸口涨得酸疼，生理性的泪水水流般顺着眼角而下。  
  
等到炽热的液体播撒在他体内时，他像断了线的木偶滑向床面。刺眼的白光终于散去，他才发现口中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味。可他的四肢都麻得无法动弹，只能发出抽泣般的气声。  
  
白鸟张嘴大喘着气。这才心满意足地抽出阴茎，发出“啵”的一声响，白浊的液体顺着平野大腿根部流下。  
  
“怎么样，没吃亏吧，我可把你操得够爽，”他反手拍拍还没回神的平野的脸，“要不你以后跟着我算了。”  
  
平野只能小小地摇了摇头，缩起身子。  
  
“啧。真是不识好歹，我这可是在救你。”  
  
平野装作没有听到的样子扭过头去。他抽出床边的餐巾纸，在男人的注视下有些不好意思地擦掉了自己射在小腹上的精液，又将还发麻的指尖伸入还敏感得抽搐的后穴，扣挖出残留其中男人留下的部分。他绝不能让主人发现这些。  
  
“没想到你还有这些小心思。”白鸟揉了揉他的脑袋，“我还以为你除了听主人的话就没有其他自己的意志了。”  
  
这话让平野感到奇怪，他不知男人是从哪得出了这个结论。他的意志？他不太懂得这个词语背后的意思。但这个男人的手触摸他头顶的感觉竟让他先前的厌恶稍稍地消散了一些。这种感情也是意志的一部分吗？  
  
白鸟没注意到他的疑惑，自顾自地环视了一下房间内昏暗的台灯、被铁皮从内封死的窗户和垂下的厚重的床帘，说道：“话说回来，这屋子还真是暗啊，白天连光都照不进来吧。”  
  
“不需要光，”沙哑的声音意外地响起，“主人离开的时候就是白天。”  
  
白鸟摆出夸张的表情，惊讶地看着他。这是他们之间的第一句对话。他蹭了蹭鼻子，又问道：“你心里难道真的没有一点想要逃走的想法吗？”  
  
“嘛，虽然我也对你做了不少坏事，但看着你一直这样下去还是有些于心不忍啊…”白鸟匆匆地补充道。  
  
平野歪头怔怔地看着他。这个想法在进入他耳朵前，从未在他脑海中浮现过。逃…要逃出这个屋子吗？在这屋子之外还有别的空间存在吗？  
  
啊当然有了，他突然想到，主人出门去的就是那“别的空间”。可是他是不被允许乱动的。  
  
“你有什么能证明自己的东西吗？目前最多就只知道你的名字怎么念。”男人凑近，悄悄对他说。看他还是一副呆怔的样子，又比划着说：“像是印着你的样子的硬卡之类的…”  
  
那张皱巴巴的照片猛地出现在他脑中。  
  
他下了床，光着脚走到了房间内的壁橱前，小心地翻找了一会，取出了那张带着白色宽边的照片。主人在每次看过之后都会换地方把它藏起来，可隔天他又会当作寻宝游戏似地把它又找出来，再恢复原样。  
  
“嗯…这个是拍立得？应该也可以吧。”说着白鸟就要将照片塞进自己脱下的外套的口袋里。  
  
平野伸手按住他要动作的手，黑得发亮的眼中突然充满了防备。  
  
“唉你还不懂吗？”白鸟不耐烦地挥动手中的照片，“这东西能还你自由！”  
  
在平野又傻傻地看着他之前，他就解释道：“自由就是…嗯，你能做很多原本不能做的事了。比如，有了自由，你就能看到真正的'白日'了。”  
  
  
  
明亮的光束从记忆的迷雾中穿透，爬过缝隙，却只剩星星点点飘落在平野头顶。  
  
平野抬眼想要捕捉这即将消失的光点，按住男人的手慢慢滑下。  



End file.
